


"Relax, my love."

by AydenJones (zitaostuck)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Chanwoo is top-ish, Cuddling, Emotionally Constipated Junhoe, Fluff, M/M, just general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/AydenJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanwoo was a dead man at a quite young age. And Goo Junhoe would be the death of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Relax, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> brain decided that shipping rare af ships is fine. junchan for your pleasure

Chanwoo didn’t find it odd and unusual anymore for such things to be happening to him. It was something he had grown accustomed to lately, and didn’t mind it at all. Rather he loved it. Loved him. As dumb as he was. 

It didn’t matter than the man (boy?) was his hyung, he was still much more childish and much more emotionally constipated, bordering on downright stupid when it came to feelings and the likes. So Chanwoo had nothing to do but assume the role of an elder and ease his beloved one into the “relationship” without scaring him off, using baby steps as much as he could and where he could. A bit like one with make friends with a kitten. (It was much easier when said kitten was horny though, Chanwoo appreciated those moments).

It had been hours since they lied to everyone saying they were too tired to go out that night, which made Bobby laugh and call them ‘young grampas’ for not wanting to go outside and ‘live life at it fullest’. Chanwoo saw the rapper’s point, but he had also been seeing the way in which Junhoe has been fidgeting the last couple of days, what looks he had given the youngest and Chanwoo didn’t want to take chances, duty was calling him. Thankfully, Donghyuk, who somehow sensed something in the atmosphere which escaped to their hyungs through his magical Donghyuk-esque senses, tugged their the elders outside, chattering about how he saw a new gelato shop that looked interesting and they should better go and check it out.( additionally giving Chanwoo a saucy smirk, pointing to the fact he knew more than he let in plain sight). It seemed like sweets were more important than teasing the maknaes. 

Which was something Chanwoo was thankful for because it left him with the whole dorm empty save for Junhoe who was pacing from room to room and around the apartment as if he’d have lost something and was looking for it. He might have lost something but that was only his cool and he has lost that some time ago. And there was just one way of regaining it. 

The younger sat down on the couch, smiling at Junhoe as he passed by him, extending a hand in the man’s direction. 

“Come here.”

Junhoe stopped in his tracks, turning around as if he was in slow-motion, a tiny frown etched into his features. He didn’t look that pleased with being commanded but still approached the younger man with controlled steps. 

“I am your hyung, you should not speak informally to me.” he commented coldly, his lips pulled into a thin line. His fingers were twitching, that much was obvious, like he was expecting something. He was right in that aspect. Sometimes Junhoe just couldn’t, he couldn’t breach the line between hyung and maknae, between bandmates and just let them be them without a bit of help. It was as depressing as it was kind of cute in the younger’s eyes.

Chanwoo just chuckled, reaching to takes Junhoe’s hands into his and very gently pulled him down against him on the couch. “Come here Junhoe-hyung.” He whispered as he tugged the elder down to straddle his hips, to settle him comfortably on his lap. The maknae took pleasure in the fact nowadays he was slightly larger and taller than his hyung and holding him had become much easier.

“Better…” the elder mumbled as he just simply and very suddenly relaxed, pressing against Chanwoo as he nuzzled into his neck much like a cat would. The maknae smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss on the man’s forehead as he was still holding him tightly, as if he would just flee. At this point, he knew quite well that Junhoe would only leave his side when the others arrived or if he felt in a dire need to do ‘more’ that night. Somehow even though both of them were usually quite horny, there was not the mood for that. 

“You know you can just come to me when you’re stressed.” Chanwoo told him in a hushed soft whisper, kissing along his cheek softly then up to his temple, letting the other get used with the tender, intimate touches. They worked over it as time passed, initially taking more than half an hour to get Junhoe to relax, now not taking more than a few moments. 

“I’m your hyung. You should come to me if you have any problems.” the elder replied. Chanwoo couldn’t see his face as he was busy peppering kisses on his jaw, but he could hear the pout in Junhoe’s voice. He had always been an open book regarding his feelings.

“I thought we agreed that like this there’s no thing as ‘hyung’ and ‘maknae’.” 

“There isn’t.”

“Then?” 

Junhoe was suddenly quiet and Chanwoo believed that he had upset the elder, turning to look up at his expression. The man though, didn’t look upset, more like conflicted, the younger being almost able to hear the wheels turning in his head. The slight pursing of his lips was adorable though, and Chanwoo was getting himself a bit distracted by that.

“I am dumb. Sometimes. You know that.” 

It was a simple explanation, probably he didn’t have a better now but it was followed by the elder cupping his cheeks and pressing a tender kiss on his lips and yeah, Chanwoo could deal every day with that. 

He laughed softly though, wrapping his arms around Junhoe’s thin waist. “You are. And so am I. But really you know you can come to me as I come to you.” He spoke slowly, making sure Junhoe was both aware and focused on him. It was important for him to know that his most beloved person knew how much he meant for him, how much Chanwoo was willing to drop everything only to be at his side whenever needed. 

“I know I can. I will. I’ll get better.” Junhoe promised and that was good enough. The elder seemed tired and weary and Chanwoo didn’t want to stress him more. Perhaps he didn’t know much about relationships and how they should be done, but Yunhyeong once told him that ‘when he will grow up and love someone a lot’ (Yunhyeong was using his old and wise voice for effect sometimes) he should always make sure to listen carefully to them and be sure to tell them how he was feeling as well. The ‘love someone a lot’ came earlier than he had expected himself and he was unprepared for a lot of things, but he was prepared to always speak his mind and let Junhoe do the same thing (even if sometimes it took a lot of coaxing for that to happen).

They were working on that, and anyway they had plenty of time to do so.

Though distractions existed for the worse (best) part hanwoo was really, really bad at focusing when Junhoe was kissing the living daylights out of him, making those small soft whining sounds in the back of his throat whenever the kiss deepened even if just a tad. 

Chanwoo was a dead man at a quite young age. And Goo Junhoe would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated.   
> self-beta might contain mistakes. 
> 
> come cry with me at junestuck.tumblr.com. really, please speak to me.


End file.
